


Lesbian loving anti-capitalist, Kim Doyoung [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Todos son gays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Doyoung es un hombre de fuertes creencias, desde estar convencido que las riquezas deben distribuirse de manera igualitaria entre las masas, hasta apoyar la liberación de la mujer moderna, así como estar seguro de que Starbucks es maldad pura.Su problema reside en que es un gay débil al que le tiemblan las piernas cada que Jung Jaehyun, heredero de la compañía de aceite Jung, está presente. Incluso si eso significa tener a Yuta riéndose sobre cómo se convirtió en la perra de un hombre blanco.[Alt: AU Crack Universitario]
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lesbian loving anti-capitalist, Kim Doyoung [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lesbian loving anti-capitalist, kim doyoung!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574851) by [kai of the wild (nakamoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/pseuds/kai%20of%20the%20wild). 



> Agradecida con el de arriba porque @kai of the wild (nakamoon) me permitió traducir su graciosisima historia al español. Me encantó hacer esto y lo disfruté como no tienen idea. Este proyecto también lo pensé como mi forma personal de darle amor tanto a Doyoung como a Jaehyun, que son unos idols preciosos, todos lo sabemos.
> 
> Ahora, para que se hagan una mejor idea, este [Jaehyun](https://nctinc.tumblr.com/post/171070749724/fyjaemark-nct-2018-yearbook-bts-jaehyun) va con este [Doyoung](https://baekhyunsbuttplug.tumblr.com/post/171450799136/cosmiclc-fingerstoe-dejasboo-who-allowed). 
> 
> Espero que les guste tanto como a mi~

“Ok, lesbianas y Sor Wendy,” Yuta estira los brazos con un crujido de nudillos. “¿Ideas para la recaudación del fondo estudiantil de este año?”

“¿Estás comenzando la reunión en mi lugar?” Irene le frunce el ceño al hombre delgado frente a ella. “Conoce tus limites, Nakamoto, yo soy la líder de este club.”

“Dios, _Yuta_ ,” Doyoung sisea desde el asiento a su costado. “Siempre intentando silenciar la voz de las mujeres con tu egoísmo.”

“¡¡¡Jamás haría eso!!!” responde Yuta con los ojos abiertos de par en par, antes de girarse hacia la líder Irene con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro. “Irene, por pavor perdona mi masculina estupidez, comprendo totalmente que este club es un matriarcado y nunca me opondría a eso.”

Irene rueda los ojos. “Está bien, Yuta. Igual debemos hablar de la recaudación. Y necesitamos ideas rápido, no podemos permitir que el Club Sub recaude más que nosotros por _tercer_ año consecutivo.”

“Maldito sea Taeyong y su trasero triunfador,” Doyoung murmura para sí mismo, ceño fruncido en lugar.

Joy se inclina hacia adelante. “Solo consigue recaudar tanto por su stand de besos. Incluso _yo_ pagaría por eso.”

“Déjame recordarte que sí lo hiciste, Joy, lesbiana traicionera.” Irene la mira mal desde su posición al frente de la mesa. “Cinco mil won, ¿y para qué? ¿Un beso húmedo de un niñito?”

“ _Solidaridad Gay-Lésbica_ ,” la pelirroja Joy ataca indignada, mirando a otra parte.

“Entonces necesitamos hacer algo mejor que un stand de besos,” Seulgi, quien anteriormente había estado bostezando, finalmente decide aportar. “Un lavado de auto pero solo con los pechos de Joy.”

Yuta chilla desde su asiento. “¡Seulgi! ¡No vendas tu cuerpo así! Vales más que—”

“Yuta, cállate o te expulsaré, y ya que Taeyong tampoco te quiere en su club, te verás forzado a unirte al de Aliados X los Gays de Lucas como cualquier otro gay rechazado de esta universidad.”

Yuta se queja pero no interviene más. Aliados X los Gays no es _nada divertido_.

Yerí, la miembro más joven y reciente, habla. “Bueno, podemos hacer el lavado de autos, pero pongamos a Doyoung y a Yuta sin camisa con pantaloncitos cortos mojados. Estoy segura de que alguien vendrá a verlos.”

“¿¡Huh!?” exclama Doyoung. “Quieres exponer mis frágiles, sensibles—”

“¡Es una muy buena idea!” ataca Yuta, una sonrisa gigante tomando forma en su rostro. “El feminismo en su punto más expresivo, damas.”

“Ok, bien. Analicen la idea y lo discutiremos en nuestra próxima reunión. No podemos dejar que esos nenes ganen de nuevo.” Irene baja su mazo, dando por terminado el encuentro del Club de Lesbianas de esta semana.

Doyoung empaca sus cosas y espera a Yuta para que ambos puedan caminar juntos hacia sus dormitorios.

“Bueno, eso fue productivo.” Sonríe Yuta con alegría. “Corto, pero productivo.”

“Sí, las reuniones cada vez son más cortas. Estoy bastante seguro de que es por el odio que te tiene Irene.”

“Ella no me _odia_. Somos buenos amigos, la ayudo con su guardarropa a veces. Solo Dios sabe que esa chica puede ser un desastre. Necesito conseguirle novia de inmediato,” termina su amigo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

“El día que te estrangule será el mismo en el que yo te diga: te lo dije,” Doyoung responde mientras ambos se dirigen al único Starbucks del campus. “Por cierto, ¿qué te hace pensar que lavar autos, semidesnudos y mojados a pleno día, es una buena idea? ¡Sabes que mis pezones son sensibles al clima frío! ¡Me salen _salpullidos_!”

“No, de hecho _no_ sabía eso, por qué querría tenerlo presente, Doyoung.” El más bajo de los dos responde mientras saca un montón de papeles de su mochila y comienza a pasárselos a su amigo.

Como si ocurriera todos los días, Doyoung toma los papeles mientras ambos recorren la cafetería mayormente vacía.

“¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? Conseguí el megáfono de Jungwoo y estoy seguro de que Renjun ayudará con los letreros si le ofrezco un trato con chile picante.”

“Cierto. Sobre esta noche…” tartamudea Doyoung, apartando la mirada del otro y concentrándose con intensidad en colocar uno de los volantes en la pared. “Creo que estaré ocupado, tal vez no consiga llegar a la protesta.”

Yuta levanta la mirada de su cartel, asombrado. “¿Estás _ocupado_? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Siquiera tienes más amigos además de Taeil y yo?”

“¡Ten es mi amigo!”

“Después de la una de la mañana y _solo_ si está ebrio,” responde Yuta intencionalmente.

“¡Las chicas del Club Lésbico!” intenta con desespero. Su vida social es una tragedia.

“Preferirían estar muertas que ser vistas en público con tu trasero gay.”

Yuta tiene razón. Las lesbianas lo aman, pero solo a puerta cerrada.

“Ok, ok, no tengo más amigos que tu miserable y molesto ser, Nakamoto Yuta, ¿es eso lo que querías oír?” Doyoung se queja antes de pegar los volantes por la tienda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Sicheng, el aburrido barista que está más interesado en su teléfono que en su trabajo, mira una vez al par antes de suspirar y desviar los ojos. No le pagan lo suficiente para lidiar con esos dos diariamente.

“Estoy feliz de que ambos estemos conscientes de que no eres nada sin mí.” Yuta sonríe con triunfo, como si él tuviera más amigos además de Doyoung. No es así. “Pero, ¡hey!” se da cuenta, “¡No respondiste mi pregunta! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién?” Jadea. “¡A menos que!” los ojos de Yuta se abren al comprender y las venas de Doyoung están a segundos de explorar por el fastidio. “No es un amigo. Es un _amante_.”

“¿¡Un amante!?” Doyoung se ahoga con el aire. Silencio. “Jódete.”

“Ok, solo dime y no me enfadaré por el hecho de que prácticamente me estás cambiando por alguien más.” Yuta se cruza de brazos. “Está bien, Doyoung, acabamos de establecer que soy tu amigo. Tu único amigo. ¡Sé todo sobre ti! Como tu innegable amor por Karl Marx y la cuenta de fanfics de SNSD. Y tus pezones sensibles, no podemos olvidar eso.” La pareja en la mesa junto a ellos les dan una mirada antes de escabullirse lejos, cafés olvidados. Una victoria para Doyoung y Yuta.

“El idiota de Karl Marx eres tú, no me insultes.” Refuta Doyoung, las octavas cada vez más altas. Si continúan así, Sicheng tendrá que sacarlos por cuarta vez esta semana. “Y tú no eres mi único amigo, Taeil me ama más a mí que a ti, dejemos eso en claro.”

“Es verdad,” admite Yuta. “Pero yo soy quien le chupa el pene, así que, básicamente, él es como una extensión de mí. Todo siempre nos trae de vuelta a mí, Doyoung. Solo dile al buen Yuta qué está pasando.”

Doyoung resopla molesto. Luego extiende los brazos con exasperación, dándose por vencido. “Ok, bien. Cenaré con alguien esta noche.”

“¡Oh!” Yuta junta las manos. “¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado para tu pene? Apuesto que está todo oxidado.”

“Antes que nada, cállate, no es como que tu uses el tuyo. Segundo, no es una cita, no estamos ni cerca de _eso_. Es una cena de celebración entre compañeros por haber terminado un proyecto final.”

“Suena como un montón de excusas baratas para omitir el hecho de que tendrás sexo.” Yuta se encoge de hombros antes de detenerse a mitad de oración. “Espera. ¿Proyecto final? No eras compañero de…”

Doyoung tose agresivamente, decidido a colocar el último de los volantes.

**GOLPEA Y RESISTE: ¡¡¡EL CAPITALISMO ES UN LAVADO DE CEREBRO!!! DILE NO A STARBUCKS.**

Mira su volante de boceto. Está orgulloso de él, lo hizo solito a media noche.

“¿¡Estás cogiendo con Jung Jaehyun!?”

Doyoung entra en pánico y se lanza hacia adelante, intentando callar a su molesto amigo, quien no solo acaba de decir una _completa mentira_ , sino que se la gritó al mundo entero. Aunque parece que nadie escuchó, y Doyoung suspira con alivio. (Está equivocado. Sicheng _sí_ lo escuchó y ahora está contemplando si escribirle el chisme a Lucas, quien le dirá a Chenle, y quien luego le contará a Renjun para que este lo divulgue al resto del campus.)

“¡No estoy cogiendo con él!” sisea Doyoung. “Ni siquiera somos amigos. Te lo dije, se trata de una cena entre colegas porque fue amable y se ofreció a pagar por mi comida. Conveniencia y cortesía, nada más.”

“Sí, comida que será pagada con dinero corporativo sucio, Doyoung.” Yuta sonríe. “¿O es que el trasero bien formado de Jaehyun te hizo olvidar que es el heredero de la compañía de aceite Jung?”

Doyoung aprieta los dientes, irritado tanto por Yuta como por La Verdad. “¡No, por supuesto que no lo olvidé! Es lo único en lo que pienso y me está volviendo loco.”

“¿Su sucio dinero corporativo o su trasero?”

“Ambas,” Doyoung se queja patéticamente antes de que su amigo le dé una palmadita en la espalda. “Estoy maldito, Yuta. ¿Por qué Dios me hizo un socialista contemporáneo funcional que se debilita ante la mención de hoyuelos lindos y un GPA más alto que el mío?”

“Eres un gay muy débil, Doyoung. Está bien, naciste así.” Yuta responde mientras se abren paso hacia el mostrador, donde Sicheng dibuja penes en una taza. “Nos vemos mañana, Sicheng.” Yuta le guiña un ojo al barista.

Éste rueda los ojos con desagrado y un ligero temblor.

“Dios, es tan atractivo.” Gime Yuta, mordiéndose el labio. “¿Crees que aceptaría hacer un trío con Taeil y conmigo?”

Doyoung se quita el brazo que su amigo tiene sobre sus hombros. Odia el 70% de la basura que sale de la boca de Yuta. “¿No le tienes que preguntar a Taeil primero?”

“Por favor,” su amigo le quita importancia, “la semana pasada gimió el nombre de Sicheng en lugar del mío mientras lo hacíamos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.”

Doyoung hace una mueca. “Qué jodido, lo siento tanto—”

“Fue tan sexy. Me corrí enseguida.”

Tachen eso, odia el 90% de la basura que sale de la boca de Yuta.

“¡Mierda, no quiero oír sobre los desagradables kinks que tienes con tu novio!”

“Tienes razón, hablemos de cómo conseguirás el agradable trasero de un millonario esta bella noche.” El par hace su camino hacia los dormitorios ubicados en el sur, solo a un par de minutos de su favorito Starbucks para aterrorizar.

“Escucha, estoy consciente de que Jaehyun fue esculpido por los dioses, pero también es ligeramente molesto y no exactamente mi tipo. Solo iré y pretenderé que me la paso bien, me aprovecho de su dinero y le digo adiós para siempre.”

“Suena muy Doyoung, para ser honesto.” Reflexiona Yuta. “Estoy orgulloso de esa resolución. Y es por eso que te perdono por abandonarme en nuestra noche de protesta. Ve y róbale a los burgueses, pequeño Karl.”

Se dirigen a su residencia, que está llena de personas entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones y áreas comunes.

“¡Taeyong!” Yuta llama al muchacho de cabello rosa, demasiado atractivo para ser un simple estudiante universitario. “Dile al Club Sub que les patearemos los traseros este año en la recaudación.”

Taeyong arquea solo una ceja, desviándose de su conversación con otro estudiante más bajo que él. “Estoy seguro de que les encantará escuchar eso.”

El chico a su lado se ríe con fuerza. Yuta le frunce el ceño y Doyoung se acerca al par. “Diablos, Taeil, solo di que crees que Taeyong es más divertido que yo.”

“Taeyong es más divertido que tú,” el otro chico, Taeil, dice fácilmente mientras Yuta, con puchero en su lugar, llega tras él y envuelve los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio. Intenta descansar su cabeza sobre la de Taeil, pero no es lo suficientemente alto para hacer eso.

“Sí, bueno,” sorbe Yuta. “Al menos no soy un meninista.”

“Que te guste Shinee por encima de SNSD _no_ te hace un meninista, Yuta.” Responde Taeyong, voz irritada goteando su molestia evidente.

“¡Como sea!” responde Yuta, ignorando a los demás, como es usual. “Taeil, necesito que tú y Ten vengan a mi protesta de esta noche.”

La mirada de puro cansancio no pasa por alto para Doyoung.

“¿Huh? ¿Yo?” tartamudea Taeil. “¿Qué hay sobre Doyoung?”

Doyoung entra en pánico, necesita pensar rápido. Un buen curso de acción sería noquear inconsciente a Yuta y luego correr. Todos se lo agradecerían y hasta lo pasarían por alto: parece un buen plan, a excepción de que no lleva nada con él que no sea su mochila vacía y un volante. Antes de que pueda pensar en un Plan B, Yuta abre su gran boca.

“Irá a una cita con Jung Jaehyun.”

“¿Quién irá a una cita con Jung Jaehyun?” Sheen de Jimmy Neutron llega tras ellos tan pronto como un chisme esté envuelto. Oh no, solo es Ten.

“Doyoung.” Taeyong no lo ayuda. “No es de extrañar que estuviera tan callado hoy. _Demasiado_ callado.”

“¡No es una cita! Es una cena entre colegas,” repite por la centésima vez ese día.

“Creo que una vez vi un video porno titulado justo así.” Ten intercede. “¿No es Jaehyun ese que es dueño de un helicóptero estacionado a las afueras del campus?”

“Sí, es él,” dice Yuta, presumido. Oh, lo está disfrutando. “Jung Jaehyun: el epitome de todo lo que Doyoung odia.”

“Pensé que lo del helicóptero era un rumor,” murmura Doyoung sin estar convencido. “Nadie lo ha visto.”

“Oí que una vez lo usó para llegar a clase cuando iba tarde,” declara Taeil.

“Esperen, ¿Jaehyun no es una versión del blanco americano?” pregunta Taeyong con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

Yuta bufa. “Bien podría serlo, es pálido como el demonio. Y vivió en América por cuatro años.”

“Creía que fueron cinco,” cuestiona Doyoung. “Pero sí, bien podría ser el estereotipo de hombre blanco. Un hombre blanco con buena apariencia y un helicóptero.”

“Y la razón por la que me está abandonando esta noche.” Yuta sufre. “Y por qué necesito que Taeil y Ten me ayuden con la protesta de esta noche.”

Ten mira a Yuta como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. “¿Quieres que pase mi preciada noche de viernes en una de tus horribles protestas hippies a las que nadie va? Escucha Yuta, ambos podemos ser gays a los que les dan, ¿pero tú y yo? Somos lados opuestos del espectro.”

“Vamos, Ten—”

“Soy un gay de clase alta con una vida social y sentido común. Tú eres un anarquista cualquiera sin amigos, que tiene suerte de tener un novio solitario y agradable como Taeil. Soy un magneto, tú un repelente.”

“Woah,” Yuta sostiene una mano en alto. “Esa fue una gran metáfora, Ten.”

Ten continua. “Además, tengo una cita con Johnny a las siete. Así que tengan buenas noches porque al menos uno de nosotros tendrá sexo hoy.” Doyoung se da cuenta de que, de hecho, Ten ya está vestido con una chaqueta de jean y lleva el cabello despeinado con estilo. “Bye-bye, perdedores,” les da a todos un último adiós con la mano antes de salir del edificio.

Doyoung siempre ha estado ligeramente celoso de Ten; oh, qué tan bendecido sería ser un imbécil ignorante y materialista.

“También me iré,” suspira él. “Tengo que estar listo para mí no-cita. Acabaré con esto tan rápido como sea posible.”

«—»

Siendo sinceros, sí, siempre ha estado un poco interesado en Jung Jaehyun. Es inteligente y guapo y popular y muy agradable en general. Algo que, de hecho, no sigue el orden natural de las cosas. _Él no debería existir,_ contradice la ciencia y la realidad.

Pero nadie es perfecto, y es una afirmación que se apega también a Jung Jaehyun. Hay algo en su personalidad malditamente perfecta que irrita a Doyoung sin explicación. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente sea el hecho paradójico de que un hombre tan aparentemente perfecto sea todo lo que Doyoung no representa. Nacido en una de las familias más ricas de Seúl, Jaehyun es el mejor ejemplo metafórico de un hombre blanco rico y poderoso, resultado de la excelencia del capitalismo.

Aun sabiendo todo esto, el momento en el que Jaehyun caminó hacia él después de su clase de Leyes Publicas Internacionales y le preguntó si le gustaría ser su compañero para el proyecto, Doyoung aceptó con mucha facilidad. Casi podía escuchar a Yuta riéndose de él a la distancia.

Durante esas dos semanas que fueron esclavos de libros y presentaciones de power point, Doyoung aprendió que Jaehyun era una persona muy decente y cordial, si acaso _demasiado_ para su gusto propio. Siempre recordándose que el dinero de su familia venía de explotar a la clase trabajadora de países tercermundistas. Probablemente.

Y, aun así, al momento en que Jaehyun le preguntó si quería cenar con él como celebración por su nota perfecta, Doyoung aceptó con más facilidad que antes. _La perra de un hombre blanco,_ el siempre presente Yuta le susurra al oído.

“Está bien, solo es una cena,” Doyoung se dice a sí mismo mientras espera en una curva que da a la calle principal de Gangnam. “Después de esto no tendré excusa para hablarle nuevamente.”

Doyoung mira alrededor, todo edificios costosos y luces, y le hace doler la cabeza. Odia Gangnam con pasión. Se pregunta por qué Jaehyun eligió este lugar para encontrarse, porque Doyoung todo lo que quiere es un tazón de jjajangmyeon y ver Kpop Superstar temporada 25.

“¡Doyoung!” una voz lo llama. Se gira y encuentra los ojos de Jaehyun, envuelto en un costoso abrigo marrón y una bufanda gigante rosa y esponjosa. Se ve, como siempre, increíblemente guapo y caro, lo que hace que Doyoung se excite y moleste a partes iguales.

“Hola, Jaehyun,” saluda cordialmente, pero Jaehyun tiene otros planes y lo acerca sin vergüenza a un abrazo muy cálido. Cómo se atreve, si ni siquiera son amigos.

Cuando se aleja, siguen estando demasiado cerca. Jaehyun le sonríe antes de darle una mirada de pies a cabeza demasiado obvia. “Te ves bien.”

La verdad es que Doyoung siempre intenta verse bien, especialmente cuando se estiliza el cabello y utiliza ropa decente. Taeyong se rio de su estilo una vez lo vio, alegando que era ridículo, pero qué sabe Taeyong. Las gafas que lleva puestas son _cool_.

Podrá ser tonto pero no estúpido, y contrario a lo que le dijo tanto a Yuta como al resto, sí cree que Jaehyun lo invitó a una cita. Que cómo consiguió que el soltero más codiciado de la universidad se interesara en él, está más allá de su entendimiento. Supone que esas sentadillas de yoga le hicieron algo más a su trasero además de dejarlo agotado.

“Vamos, hay que entrar, hace frío aquí fuera.” Jaehyun señala el restaurante a sus espaldas, un edificio absurdamente alto que había ignorado por completo.

“¿Vamos a cenar aquí?” pregunta, señalando el edificio de cristal. Incluso desde afuera, puede oler a los millonarios limpiándose las bocas con billetes de cien mil dólares.

“Sí,” responde Jaehyun lentamente. “¿Hay algún problema?”

Doyoung se ríe con descaro antes de apartarse el cabello de la cara con un resoplido. Kim Doyoung podrá no ser la persona más popular del campus, pero eso no significa que no sea conocido. El infame hablador, Kim Doyoung, que protesta cada semana sobre cualquier mierda materialista y consumista. Jaehyun, obviamente, no es sordo ni estúpido. ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando para creer que sería buena idea traer a Doyoung a cenar en Gangnam? _Esta_ es la parte que no le gusta de Jaehyun, la parte de la que desconfía.

“Tengo una pregunta.” Doyoung coloca las manos en las caderas; no será intimidado por los de la clase alta.

Jaehyun se cruza de brazos. “Dispara.”

“Cuál es el objetivo de esta, esta—” mueve las manos en extraños gestos. “Cosa.”

“¿Qué cosa?” Jaehyun pregunta con inocencia, pero Doyoung puede sentir que se está quebrando bajo su máscara.

“¡Nosotros! Tú queriendo cenar conmigo. ¿Realmente se trata de educación o tienes motivos ocultos?”

Jaehyun titubea por un segundo, desconcertado ante las palabras de Doyoung. Aunque se compone sorprendentemente rápido; está impresionado. Su rostro pálido luce tan angelical como siempre.

“Me gustas, si es eso lo que estás preguntando.” Jaehyun responde sin problemas con un movimiento de hombro, la nariz tornándose rosa por el frio. “Es una cita.” Luego coloca las manos en los bolsillos. “Si no quieres que sea una cita, está bien, solo dímelo, Kim Doyoung.”

Una sonrisa tentativa y satisfecha crece en el rostro de Doyoung, la honestidad de Jaehyun es un buen comienzo. Niega con la cabeza antes de caminar y cerrar la distancia entre ambos. “Estoy feliz de que sea una cita. Pero no comeré ningún pedacito de carne con el costo de un auto, Jaehyun.”

Éste arquea las cejas. “Es justo. ¿A dónde quieres ir, entonces?”

“Vamos por unas banderillas a Hongdae,” sonríe, las mejillas rellenas. “¡Valen solo 3.000 won! Y son mucho mejores que la carne costosísima de aquí.”

Jaehyun le sonríe de vuelta con un asentimiento, los hombros relajándose. “Apuesto que sí. ¿Debería llamar al chofer?”

Doyoung gime. “No seas tonto, ¿alguna vez has tomado el metro?”

“Solo bromeo,” Jaehyun se ríe, brillante y honesto y _por qué es tan encantador cuando se trata de un mocoso mimado_ , piensa Doyoung sin estar tan molesto como debería. “Tengo una tarjeta T-money.” Jaehyun saca una tarjetita rosa de su bolsillo. Eso les salvará 100 won a cada uno al ser creada específicamente para el proletariado; Doyoung se vuelve loco emocionalmente.

El viaje hasta Hongdae es largo pero agradable; se sientan juntos y, ahora que todo está dicho y tienen las cartas sobre la mesa, Doyoung está hiperconsciente del muslo de Jaehyun presionándose contra el suyo.

Puede ponerse altanero con el otro chico, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Jaehyun está más que bien y que Doyoung no se había sentido atraído hacia nadie desde que tenía trece años y escuchó a Susan Boyle cantar en televisión por primera vez. Se pregunta si esta será una de esas citas que termina con un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de una segunda vez, o si volverán al dormitorio de Doyoung a tener sexo. Debió preguntarle a Jaehyun cuando estuvo en medio de las 20 preguntas. Está a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Taeil para pedirle que pase la noche donde Yuta (¡solo por si acaso!), cuando el metro se detiene y es tiempo de bajarse.

Para cuando llegan a las calles abarrotadas de gente en Hongdae, el cielo está completamente puesto, un contraste con las luces provenientes de los restaurantes y puestos callejeros.

La curiosidad se apodera de Doyoung. Que quede en claro que no es el chico callado que todos opinan que es.

“ _Así que_ , Jaehyun…” lidera el camino hacia una de las calles más llenas. “¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?”

El otro chico, que se había maravillado en silencio con el puesto de hotteok, ojos brillantes y todo, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido para él, gira la cabeza para mirarlo. “¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?”

“¿Fue mi apariencia súper masculina la que te interesó? ¿Esto es puramente físico? ¿O me lo pediste porque estás locamente enamorado de mi personalidad tierna y perfecta?” Doyoung pregunta juguetonamente en voz alta, la mano en la barbilla.

“¿Las personas te han invitado a salir por tu personalidad?” pregunta Jaehyun, serio y con cejas fruncidas.

“Lo creas o no, sí.” Doyoung saca la lengua. “Pero ingeniosa respuesta. Vamos, te compraré un hotteok por eso.”

“¡Qué bien! De hecho, solo te pedí salir para conseguir comida gratis,” Jaehyun sonríe y Doyoung quiere comprarle todo el puesto callejero.

Yuta siempre ha dicho que Doyoung es un hombre de gustos inquietantes.

Termina comprando dos hotteok para cada uno, una banderilla y un palillo de calamar. Su plan de dejar que Jaehyun pagara por todo se fue al drenaje. En este punto debería darles todo su dinero a los ricos e incinerarse.

Se sientan en uno de los bancos con vista hacia la calle; no es el mejor de los escenarios, pero el ambiente es cómodo. Pueden escuchar algunas presentaciones callejeras no muy lejos de allí, la música y conversaciones convirtiéndose en un agradable ruido de fondo.

“Gracias por pagar por la comida,” Jaehyun le sonríe a Doyoung antes de morder su banderilla. A Doyoung le gusta pensar que es mucho mejor que Yuta y Ten, así que no deja que su mente se vaya a territorio inmoral.

“Por favor, solo es comida cualquiera,” dice en su lugar, tomando un mordisco de su propia banderilla, mejillas calientes por el vapor. “Aunque es mi favorita. Definitivamente.”

Jaehyun asiente al mismo tiempo que el viento comienza a soplar con más fuerza, el clima se pondrá insoportablemente frío en cuestión de horas. Los pezones de Doyoung ya comienzan a sentirlo. Se arrepiente de no usar algo más cálido. Que le jodan a eso de impresionar a los hombres, debería vivir para sí mismo.

“¿Quieres mi abrigo?” Jaehyun le pregunta, _por supuesto que se lo pregunta_.

“No.”

“Tienes frío.”

Doyoung baja la mirada para ver si sus pezones están erguidos.

“Estoy bien,” responde de nuevo. “Si me das tu abrigo entonces tú tendrás frío y yo me sentiré raro.”

Jaehyun le guiña un ojo. “Ok, pero si tienes mucho frío, dime y te abrazaré.”

“¿Por qué eres tan predecible?” gime Doyoung con un escalofrío. “Dime, Jaehyun, ¿qué se siente ser un hombre blanco?”

El otro chico se ahoga con lo que queda de su jugo de calamar, Doyoung se asusta y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda, aunque se prepara simultáneamente para correr en caso de que Jaehyun caiga muerto ahí mismo. Así no es como Doyoung quiere ir a la cárcel.

“No soy blanco,” consigue decir mientras se masajea la garganta. “¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? ¿Te gusto tanto?”

Doyoung lo ignora. “Vamos, ¿ni siquiera un _poquito_ blanco? ¿Quince por ciento?”

Jaehyun también lo ignora a él. “Por supuesto que te debo gustar. Aceptaste salir conmigo.”

“Tú no sabes eso,” las cejas de Doyoung se fruncen con fastidio. “Tal vez solo estaba siendo buena persona.”

Jaehyun niega con la cabeza. “Dudo que salgas con alguien solo por eso.”

“Cierto.” Doyoung suspira. “Creo que hice llorar a uno de primer año la otra vez. Qué pena, era tan lindo.”

“¿Entonces por qué lo rechazaste?” pregunta, acercándose de más a Doyoung e intentando no ser visto en el proceso.

“Me lo pidió con un café de Starbucks.”

Doyoung aún recuerda el incidente y el vaso de un rosa brillante con un ‘PARA: doyoungie hyung :3’ escrito en letra cursiva.

“ _Ohhh_. Cierto, anti-corporativo, lo entiendo.” Repite Jaehyun, como si estuviera aprendiendo toda la lista de proclividades del activismo izquierdista de Doyoung. Derechos lésbicos, anti-capitalismo, anti-corporativo—“¿Eres vegano?”

“¡Lo estoy _intentando_ , Jaehyun, no me apresures!”

“¿Sabes? En teoría, deberías odiarme,” dice Jaehyun. “Pero no me hiciste llorar. Y tampoco me rechazaste. E incluso ahora no te has alejado.” Señala la brecha inexistente entre ambos cuerpos porque ahora sí que está presionado contra el costado del otro.

“¿Podría? Me refiero a hacerte llorar.” Doyoung baja la voz, dándose cuenta finalmente de la proximidad. Sus labios lucen muy bien desde donde él está sentado, todo Jaehyun luce ridículamente bien, y odia admitirlo.

“Me veo más fuerte de lo que soy, no confíes en las apariencias.” Susurra Jaehyun antes de alejarse con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

¿Qué carajos? ¿Acaba de decir que es de los que reciben?

“Debo confesarte algo, Doyoung.” Vuelve a hablar mientras se levanta, se quita la suciedad y extiende la mano. Él la toma y se levanta de igual forma. “Me gustabas desde antes de que fuéramos compañeros de proyecto.”

“¿Qué?” pregunta él, sorprendido. “Elabora.”

“Tal vez fue en Octubre, en medio del patio de Humanidades.” Jaehyun se encoge de hombros mientras comienzan a caminar una vez más. “Irene de la clase de Comunicación me detuvo para darme un panfleto que decía Dios es una mujer con grandes letras rojas. Tú y tu amigo Yuta estaban encima de la mesa, hablando, y nadie les estaba prestando atención. Pensé que se veían tan _ridículos_ —”

“¡Hey!”

“—y aun así, eran diez veces mejor que todos los que estaban alrededor.”

“Ok, sigue.”

“Porque te importa _demasiado_ , Doyoung. Y todo lo que puedo recordar pensar fue: wow, ese chico es jodidamente cool.”

“Gracias, yo—”

“Y luego me enteré de que estaba saliendo con Moon Taeil y me tuve que quedar contigo.”

El golpe que le da Doyoung no es una sorpresa, pero Jaehyun aun así se ríe, la cabeza hacia atrás y con más libertad que ha visto en su vida. Le queda bien.

«—»

El camino de regreso es agradable, y resulta que Doyoung sí termina usando el estúpido abrigo costoso de Jaehyun. Jamás lo admitirá, pero se siente suave y agradable y cálido y huele a Jaehyun, algo que lo vuelve loco.

Pasan por un camino de piedra que conduce a la Residencia Sur, los dormitorios de Doyoung, porque el otro muchacho insistió en llevarlo a casa sano y salvo, incluso si sus propios dormitorios quedaban al extremo opuesto del campus.

“Ni siquiera es tan tarde, Jaehyun,” Doyoung rueda los ojos. “Además, qué podría pasarme. Mido un metro ochenta y tengo el poder el feminismo de mi parte.”

“Prefiero no arriesgarme.” Jaehyun se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver la mano de éste balancearse e intentar agarrar la suya. Cree que es igual de tonto como adorable, pero no tiene tiempo para esto; en su lugar, busca la mano por su cuenta y entrecruza los dedos con confianza.

Jaehyun no lo está mirando, pero su sonrisa se ensancha y hay arruguitas en los bordes de sus ojos, y Doyoung pretende no darse cuenta, pero ya, en serio, Yuta tenía razón, está perdido por el otro.

“Fue agradable,” comienza tan pronto se detienen a las afueras del gran edificio. “Gracias por invitarme a salir, en serio necesitaba eso.”

“Deberíamos… uh,” Jaehyun empieza antes de parar, tosiendo de repente.

“¿Estás nervioso?” Doyoung se ríe. Dejen que los hombres al poder caigan.

Jaehyun frunce el ceño, mirándolo de vuelta con resolución en sus ojos. “No. Solo iba a decir que deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez. Si quieres.”

“¿Otra cita?”

La verdad es que Doyoung no está seguro de si debería haber otra cita.

¿Le gusta Jaehyun? Sí. Mucho, de hecho.

¿Pero está listo para el compromiso que sería estar románticamente envuelto con el heredero de una corporación millonaria? Cualquier entidad divina que esté allá arriba de verdad le gusta con él.

En lugar de responder, sin embargo, piensa que un beso respondería mejor esa pregunta. Déjenlo huir de sus problemas, joder.

La situación es que en este punto de su relación no sabe si debería ser él quien se inclina para iniciar el beso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jaehyun? Es por esto que firmó la petición de Ten en _Change.org_ , pidiendo por más comedias románticas gay.

Pero Jaehyun parece captar la señal, ya que ha estado mirando durante un largo tiempo sus labios, y está a punto de hacerlo, de verdad que sí, cuando—

“¿Qué es ese ruido?” pregunta Jaehyun de repente, girando la cabeza hacia el edificio contiguo.

Doyoung responde en confusión. “¿Qué?” No escucha nada. ¿Esta es su forma de decir que no quiere besarlo?

Pero entonces lo escucha: un leve zumbido a la distancia, agudo y molesto como un mosquito. Un mosquito anarquista y enojado con un megáfono.

“Yuta,” gime él, recordando la protesta que iba a tomar lugar hoy en el patio de su residencia.

“¿Yuta?” el objeto de sus afectos pregunta. “¿Está bien?”

“Probablemente.” Doyoung todavía está perplejo. “Aunque nuestras protestas no suelen durar tanto. Necesito ver cómo está.”

Mientras le dan la vuelta al edificio y entran en el área residencial, la voz de Yuta se vuelve más evidente.

Efectivamente, tan pronto como el patio está a la vista, Doyoung sabe que no debería haber dejado a su amigo de una sola neurona hacer esta estúpida protesta.

“¡¡Detengan la gentrificación!! ¡¡Peleen por sus derechos!! ¡¡La revolución es evolución!!” Yuta grita hacia el megáfono desde el techo a unos cuantos metros del suelo. A su lado, Taeil está de cuclillas, la mano en la barbilla y nada impresionado.

“¿Qué demonios está pasando?” Doyoung camina hacia Taeyong, quien está usando un pijama de osos de peluche y mirando todo desde uno de los bancos.

Taeyong le devuelve la mirada, luego la pasa a Jaehyun quien observa a Yuta en silencio estupefacto.

“Creyó que gritar desde el techo atraería más la atención. Así que arrastró a Taeil allá arriba hace un par de horas. Pero resulta que quedaron atrapados.” Niega con la cabeza. “¿Crees que Taeil rompa con él después de esto?”

Doyoung mira los alrededores del patio. Hay solo seis personas afuera mirando el espectáculo de locura. Tres de ellos son Taeyong, Jaehyun y él. Los otros tres son Ten, su novio Johnny y Mark Lee del periódico escolar, viéndose ligeramente despeinado y recién salido de la cama.

“Creí que tenías una cita, Ten,” Doyoung arquea una ceja hacia su amigo, quien rueda los ojos y bosteza.

“Sí, bueno, Johnny tiene clamidia y decidimos dejarlo por hoy,” le resta importancia.

“ _Jesús_ , Ten.” Johnny sisea a su lado antes de girarse hacia Doyoung. “No tengo clamidia. Ten me pidió que cortáramos la cita para venir y no dejar a Yuta solo.”

“Wow. Miren a Ten, tan blandito por sus amigos.” Doyoung se ríe. “Supongo que tienes un corazón revolucionario, después de todo.”

“Sí, bueno, mira cómo resultó eso,” Ten hace un gesto hacia el patio. “Nadie está aquí a excepción de Mark Lee y eso es solo porque quiere hacer un artículo de cómo Yuta se quedó atrapado en el techo.”

Doyoung suspira. “¿Ya pidieron ayuda? ¿Se quedarán ahí toda la noche?”

“Llamamos a la guardia de seguridad pero dijo que nadie vendría hasta mañana. Apesta ser Yuta.” Silba Johnny.

“Taeyong y yo intentamos conseguir una escalera para Taeil, pero ninguna llega hasta el techo.” Ten se encoge de hombros. “Así que ahora solo nos sentamos a esperar el momento en que se vuelva loco y empuje a Yuta del techo.”

“¡Oh!” el cerebro de Taeyong finalmente decide cooperar. “¿Este es tu nuevo novio?” señala a Jaehyun, quien había estado en silencio hasta ahora. Doyoung espera no haberlo asustado con su grupo de amigos ft Johnny Seo.

“Si por novio te refieres a un estimado coleg—”

“Sí, hola, soy Jung Jaehyun.” Saluda con la mano a todos.

Taeyong y Ten, los idiotas, se miran el uno al otro antes de mirar de pies a cabeza a Jaehyun. A Doyoung no le gusta eso ni un poco. “Johnny, ¿cuándo vas a controlar a este novio tuyo? Y tú, Taeyong, es mejor que retires los ojos antes de que les diga a todos que eres—”

“¡Es Jung Jaehyun al que veo ahí!” grita Yuta a través del megáfono.

 _Genial_.

Jaehyun lo saluda con los dos brazos, intentando ser visto. “¡Hola!”

“¿Ya se acostaron?” vuelve a gritar por el aparato ese, su voz haciendo eco por todas partes. Doyoung de verdad quiere golpearlo en la cara.

No puede culpar a Jaehyun de colocarse completamente rojo, él está en la misma posición cuando Taeyong y Ten se ríen de él. “¿¡Estás grabando esto, enano!?” pregunta tan pronto como ve a Mark con el teléfono en alto.

“¡L-libertad de prensa!” señala Mark, alejándose de Doyoung, pero grabando todavía.

Taeil, aparentemente harto de la situación, empuja a Yuta a un lado, quitándole el megáfono en el proceso. “¿¡Podrían dejar de molestar y ayudarnos a bajar!? Estoy bastante seguro de que Yuta se hizo en los pantalones hace 20 minutos.”

Hablando honestamente, a Doyoung no le importaría dejar a Yuta en el techo hasta el día siguiente, y está seguro de que tanto a Taeyong como a Ten tampoco les importaría, pero supone que Taeil es una persona decente que solo está en medio de los planes del loco de su amigo.

Está intentando pensar en algo cuando Jaehyun se acerca silenciosamente a él.

“Uh,” se rasca la nuca. “Espero que no te importe, pero la ayuda viene en camino.”

Todos se giran a mirarlo. “¿A qué te refieres?” pregunta Doyoung.

“Llamé mi helicóptero. Recogerán a Yuta y a Taeil en unos minutos.”

“¿Tu _helicóptero_?” grita Ten. “¿¡De verdad tienes uno!?”

“¿Qué carajo, Jaehyun?” dice Doyoung con los ojos abiertos.

El chico entra en pánico. “Bueno, literalmente está a unos cinco minutos de aquí, ¿y creí que podría ayudar?”

“ _Dios_ , ¿cuándo comenzarás a hacer cosas así por mí, Johnny?” Ten se gira para mirar mal a su novio.

Johnny golpea la cabeza de Ten, haciéndolo trastabillar. “El día que dejes de decir que tengo ETS y pares de mirar a otros hombres en frente de mí, bajito.”

El sonido lejano de un helicóptero hace eco por el patio, la vena de Doyoung late. Se gira hacia Jaehyun.

“¿¡Por qué necesitas un helicóptero, imbécil!?”

“¡Intentaba ayudar!” ataca Jaehyun, visiblemente molesto. Doyoung podrá estar enojado, pero también tiene ojos y, dios santo, Jaehyun se ve tan sexy enojado. “¿Es tan malo que use mi helicóptero para el bien?”

“Ese no es el punto, Jaehyun,” bufa. “¿Por qué necesitas un helicóptero en primer lugar?”

“Tal vez es por esto que sigo soltero,” murmura Taeyong para sí mismo. Levanta la mirada para ver el helicóptero abriéndose paso hacia ellos.

“¡Bueno, lo siento, Doyoung! ¡Este es un mundo capitalista y nací en él, y sí, es injusto, pero eso no me hace una mala persona!”

“¡Eso, así es! Déjalo salir todo, Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung hace una mueca. “Deja de ser tan falso y agradable porque, ¿toda esa frustración? Veo a través de ella. Yuta tenía razón.” Se lamenta. “No debería tener sentimientos por un blanco rico, todo lo que me darás son dolores de cabeza.”

“ _No_ soy blanco,” escupe Jaehyun, el fuerte viento del helicóptero haciendo más difícil escuchar. “¡Soy un hombre asiático gay, idiota!” Doyoung está excitado. _Finalmente_ , finalmente, consigue ver al Jaehyun que ha estado esperando.

“Sí soy un idiota,” le grita de vuelta, el cabello despeinado. “Y tu eres un niño rico estúpido. ¿De verdad crees que una segunda cita funcionaría?”

“No,” Jaehyun grita con resolución. “Pero hagámoslo igual.”

“¡Ok!” Doyoung responde antes de acortar la distancia entre sus labios. El beso sabe a dinero burgués y melocotón. Se enamora un poquito más de él.

La conmoción creada por los gritos y el helicóptero volador terriblemente ruidoso, literalmente volando sobre sus cabezas, parece llamar la atención de los estudiantes de la Residencia Sur; Doyoung puede verlos salir a todos con sus pijamas.

Por fin Yuta está consiguiendo la atención que quería.

“¡¡No a la gentrificación!! ¡¡La revolución es evolución!!” levanta el letrero y el megáfono nuevamente. Taeil baila de alegría cuando el helicóptero finalmente aterriza en el techo. “¡Graba todo esto, Mark Lee!”

Mark Lee, de hecho, lo consigue todo en video.

**Author's Note:**

> Plus: Doyoung y Jaehyun fueron como a 8 citas antes de comenzar a salir oficialmente porque así de insufrible es Doyoung ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧


End file.
